Some multimedia playback systems provide limited interactive graphics during audio/video playback. The greater capabilities of interactive playback systems present greater opportunities for malfeasance. It is critical to maintain the security of the playback system against viruses, spyware and other malicious software. Malicious software could cause the interactive playback system to malfunction or gather and transmit private user information. In addition, an interactive playback system may be connected to a network. The software or user information could propagate from the playback system to other computing systems attached to the network. Consequently, it is critical that the interactive playback system include adequate security provisions.